Five Ninjas at Freddy's
by UnderMiraculousArchive
Summary: The ninjas are back! They're hired to work security at an abandoned pizza parlour, but one of them is curious and goes out into the restaurant! What will happen to him?


Kai looked at the map, groaning in frustration. "This is the place? An abandoned pizza parlour?"

The owner trembled. "I-I bought the building, and I was gonna turn it into a sushi restaurant, and then these creepy dolls or something came running after my security guards! They wrecked the communications, so if anything happens, we can't help you…"

Jay laughed. "I've played horror games, this will be a piece of cake."

"Mmm, cake," Cole mumbled.

Kai laughed. "Cole!"

Lloyd elbowed him. "Guys…"

Zane scanned the area, blinking his icy blue eyes. "I sense no danger here."

Kai shrugged. "Maybe nothing will happen…"

Lloyd looked around the security office they were in. He found a small computer, flicking through the cameras. "Uh, guys…"

Kai laughed. "What, scared of the dark?"

Jay frowned. "Do you hear that?"

The ninjas immediately were silent, listening to the sounds around them. They heard nothing, until something touched Cole's leg.

"YEEEE!" he screamed, leaping into Zane's arms. Lloyd laughed, holding a rubber snake. "You are so easy to scare!"

Cole glared daggers. "Not funny!"

Jay squealed. "Guys...one of the things on the 'Show Stage' cam is gone…"

Kai's eyes widened. "What?!" He flipped through all the cameras. "Where is he?!"

Lloyd blinked. "Ohhhh...I've played a game like this! The same exact layout...check the West Hall…"

Kai jumped back in terror. "There he is! He's standing there...MENACINGLY."

Lloyd sighed. "Just keep an eye on the rest of them...I'll handle Bonnie… I'll have a walkie- talkie on me if any of the rest move...if these things are anything like the game, them ganging up on me is a bad thing…"

Kai nodded. "Hear ya loud and clear…"

Lloyd grabbed a flashlight and the walkie-talkie. He ran down East Hall, approaching the Show Stage.

Freddy's music began to play, Lloyd flinching. "Easy, teddy…" He shook his head, muttering.

Bonnie stood in the hallway, Lloyd sighing with relief. "There you are...here, Bonnie...c'mere you purple menace…" He placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie turned his head around, his body eventually following. Lloyd stepped back, smiling. "That's it! C'mon!"

Bonnie tilted his head. He opened and closed his mouth.

He turned to the camera, shrieking. He tore it off the wall, smashing it to bits.

Lloyd screamed, falling to the floor. Bonnie stopped screaming.

The purple animatronic hung his head in shame. Lloyd looked at him. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at him.

Chica set down her guitar, wandering towards them. Bonnie blocked Lloyd from her.

Chica held up a wing. She smiled.

Lloyd looked at the two of them. "You two need a bath…"

They glared at him, Lloyd backing away. "No, no, it's okay...I'm not closing my doors...I just want to help."

Chica and Bonnie looked at each other.

Freddy opened his mouth. "Hey all you p-pirate fans! Head on down to-down to- down to- the Pirate's Cove because the show's about to s-st-start!" He looked around. "F-Foxy? Heh...maybe...we need...to call him out! Fo-o-oxy!"

Lloyd sighed. "Freddy...Foxy's not-"

The purple curtains parted in Pirate's Cove, a withered fox clambering out. "Hello, and welcome-welcome to the Pirate's Cove!"

Lloyd's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Well...good evening, Foxy."

Foxy smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing happened. He lowered his head.

Lloyd wrinkled his nose. "You _really_ need a bath…"

(Lloyd, come in Greenie! The West Hall camera shut off- what happened?)

Lloyd rolled his eyes, smiling. "I-I'm okay! Just-just an accident!" He held a finger up to his lips, Bonnie and Chica tilting their heads in confusion.

(Well, did you return Bonnie?)

"Yes. Well, look I have to go...bye!" He broke the connection.

* * *

Kai dropped the receiver in defeat. "We're doomed…"

Zane shrugged. "Lloyd will return safely…"

Cole jumped. "East Hall-Pirate's Cove-oh… We're blind."

Jay shivered. "Oh no…"

Kai slammed shut the door, Jay firmly shutting the other door. They sat in silence, waiting for Lloyd.

The lights went out, the doors opening. Jay cringed. "Any minute now Freddy's going to be glowing and playing music...right there."

Silence.

Lloyd's voice carried down the hall. "Guys!"

The ninja cheered. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd turned the power back on, embracing the frightened group of guys.

Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were at the end of the hallway, the ninja yelping and hiding behind Lloyd, who laughed. "Aw, come on guys! They're not that scary! Show 'em, Foxy."

Foxy motioned to Chica, who had a boom-box in hand. She cranked up the volume, Foxy break dancing.

Lloyd chuckled. "Gets me every time…"

Pretty soon everyone but Cole opened up to the abandoned animatronics. Lloyd looked at him. "Come on, Cole…"

Cole shook his head. "No way, José…"

Chica came up to Lloyd, waving sadly. Cole studied her, Chica turning to him. She held out her wing, Cole clasping it. He stood up, smiling.

* * *

**((The Next Day))**

The animatronics were being cleaned and repaired by Nya, Lloyd, and Jay, Nya and Jay doing repairs and Lloyd scrubbing the mildew and mold off of the robotic animals.

They finished, Nya wiping motor oil off her forehead. "Shall we turn them on?"

One by one, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie re-activated, admiring their new selves.

"We thank ye, Lloyd. If it weren't for a brave lad like yerself, we would've been stuck in that place ferever."

Chica nodded. "Thank you, Lloyd." She squeezed him into a hug, Lloyd grinning.

"Hey, the new owner of the old restaurant called-he said he needs a new entertainment venue...you guys interested?"

Freddy sighed. "I couldn't go back to singing those same stupid songs over and over…"

Bonnie nodded. "Same here…"

"You guys sure? He says you don't have to sing...just kinda...ya know, interact with the kids and such."

Chica pondered Lloyd's words. "Well, I do like kids…"

Foxy grinned. "Why not?"

And so, the four animals said their goodbyes and 'set sail for the mainland', as Foxy put it.

**Did I do good?**

**Yeah IK i didn't…**

**OH WELL.**

**~JR**


End file.
